YaMaTo's TaLe
by Digifan of the Century
Summary: Yamato, once a street kid, now lives with Takaishi. he now has a job at an amusement park. But there's a killer stalking him.
1. New Life

How To Train an Orca 

_Prologue:_

"Dad, I'm home" I yelled. But the first thing I saw was a policeman. "Hello, kid." He said. "Is, Masaharu Ishida your father?" I nodded fearing what happened to him.

"We found him dead-" that was the end of my life.

Chapter 1-New Life 

"Hey kid! Come back here!" the shop waved his fist at me. Like who cares? I thought.

It's been 5 years since my dad was found murdered. They never found the murderer. I had been adapted to the Greenwoods, but hell, they were mostly gone leaving me to guard the house 24/7, 356. But the good thing was they gave me 15 dollars a week. After 3 months or so, I decided to live on streets.

That's where I am now.

I paddled my bicycle as fast as I could away from the manager. I just stole a box of cake. Aren't I smart?

I stopped at an alley, where my "home" was. Just bunch of discarded boxes. No one ever came in there, for fear of…black cats.

I mean, come on, afraid of black cats? That's so stupid.

That night I had just finished my cake and pulled out my harmonica. Grey and shiny, it was given to me from Dad. He taught me how to play it. 'Blues Harp' it read.

I put it on my mouth and played a song.

Only if I knew the police were searching for me quietly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The offices of Odaiba's Department of Youth Services were painted a dull olive-green, (probably with camouflage paint left over from World War 1, I guessed) The walls were lined with dusty plants atop battered old filing cabinets. At a dozen gray metal desks scattered around the room, harried-looking people spoke on the phone and typed reports.

"Let's see," Yoshiki said, reading through my arrest record. "Breaking and entering.. Malicious mischief. Resisting arrest." He raised an eyebrow at me. I did the same. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Robbed few shops." I lazily hung over the chair. "Well," the worker said. "We have found you a home, the Takaishi. And this time, you can't run out."

What the hell did that mean?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I found out.

Now, I'm standing outside the home of Takaishi's. Ms. Natsuko Takaishi had brown hair and blue eyes with nervousness. Beside her stood.. A boy. That looked like me. Blonde hair and blue eyes. I shuddered.

"I missed you so much, Yamato!" Natsuko hugged me tight. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" Corner of my eyes, I saw Yoshiki leave. 'No, please don't leave!' I thought. Then,

"How do you know me?" I backed up. Takeru Takaishi put his arm around my neck. "Stop kidding, 'Niichan!"

What the hell?!

"Listen! I don't have a brother!" I yelled, scooting away from them. They looked at each other, shocked. "Yamato, I'm your mother." Nancy softly said. "But.. But Mom died!" I felt my knees go wobbly.

"Dad was lying." Takeru said. 'What the HELL is GOING on?!' I thought.

"Let's go inside first." Nancy said. "Then we'll talk." I followed them inside the last. Big house, I realized. The house from my dreams every so often. "Sit down." I sat down at middle of two people.

"When you were young." Nancy began. "Your father and I had fights. That's when we decided to break up. I guess he decided not to tell about Takeru here."

I nodded.

"So, it's a new beginning!" Takeru cheered. How can he be so happy? I thought. Gods, I have to live with such happy 'family'.


	2. Day One

Free Willy Taito Style

Chapter 2-Day One 

Next mourning, a pillow awaked me. "Niichan! Breakfast!" At first I thought the pillow had talked. _Open your eyes, genius._ I told my self. Turned out to be Takeru. "Uggh. Whatever."

I sat up from my bed and could feel my hair, ruined by sleeping. Takeru muffled a laugh.. "Shut it squirt. You're hair is like a straw from that fisherman's hat." I snapped.

That was how my mourning started.

Turned out that Nancy cooked pancakes. 4 stacks of pancakes for me. 4!!! "Yoshiki called and told me that you have been assigned to help out an amusement park." She said. "Help… Out?" I heard myself squeak. "Yes, you start at 9:00."

Great… A job. Just what I need.

"It'll keep you busy these days." Takeru chomped down the pancakes. I finished 2/5 of the stack of pancakes.

"Remember to be inside this house before it gets dark." Nancy said, looking at my plate of unfinished pancakes.

8:55-

I sat in he passenger seat of Nancy's car as we pulled up to the Odaiba Adventure Park. In the daylight, I saw fences that were brown with rust, the signs were faded and peeling. Looses paper and candy wrappers littered the ground. We got out of the car and Nancy took out my bicycle out of the trunk and sat it on the ground. A white plastic basket hung from the handles.

"Ask for a person named Taichi." She said. "You know way around the town, don't you?" I nodded. Sure. Of course I knew. I lived here since… Uh… No idea.

I grabbed the bike's handle and pushed the bike towards the park's entrance.

Inside the park, I rode past the Ferris wheel and carousel. Ahead was the amphitheater, the round building with the big water tank. I wonder if they have any sharks. I can feed my self to them and get me out of this mess.

When I asked for the guy named Taichi, a worker stared at me like was from outer space. Maybe he never saw a natural blonde before. But he pointed toward a small, white cottage on slits near the harbor side of the park. I climbed the stasis and tried peeked inside.

The keyword "tried"

_Wham! _A hand slammed down on my shoulder. I spun around and saw a bush of brown stuff.

"You're the kid who's going to work here, right?" the thing asked. I looked around and saw a face. Chocolate eyes.

"I guess." I said studying the person. Mob of hair, warm brown eyes… what more can I say?

"Are you Taichi?" I asked. He stared at me for a while. Then nodded. "Taichi Yagami." He let go of my shoulder and took out a hand.

"Yamato Ishida." I shook the hand. "Neat name." He said. I opened my mouth for a response but he cut me off. "Time to work."

He led me down the stairs and around the back of the amphitheater. I realized we were headed toward a small wooden shack. As we came close to it, I could smell something fishy. A foul smell of rotten fishes.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Fish." Taichi said, pushing open the door. "Welcome to the shack of rotten-fish-that-I'm-supposed-to-feed-Willy."

"That's an awful long name for a shack. And-"

Inside, the smell was worse. There was a long table and a sink along the wall. On the table was a big silver can of dead fish. Flies were buzzing all over the place.

The stench was so bad it made my eyes water. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"We? You mean I." Taichi said, giving me an apron and a pair of gloves. "What?!"

"Every day we have to sort out what Willy can eat from the cheap junk the manger's buying for him." He ignored me. Typical. Everybody does. He held up a whole fish. "See? This is good."

Not really.

It still stinks.

No one could eat that.

I put on the apron and the gloves and reached into the dreadful can and took out a nearly whole fish with a gash in its stomach. "What about this?"

The bush shook his head. "Broken belly. It's called belongs with the trash." I tossed it to a trashcan near me. "Now, while I'm go, I expect you to work hard." Taichi said, leaving.

"Stupid bastard." I muttered.

Soon my apron was coved with blood, scales, and fish guts as I searched for the few goods in the mess of bads.

"I need to getta of here." I groaned. Taking off the apron and gloves, I came back from where I started.

A big tank full of blue water was in front of me. I peered over the edge to see what was in there. "Anybody home?" I asked to the water. Silence.

"Hmm." I sighed as I sat kneeled. I don't want to seat in the cold and wet ground. I took out my beloved harmonica from my now stinking packet. I softly blew notes.

I peered into the water again, and

There was a huge explosion in the middle of the tank as a huge black and white flying fish shot up. It then crashed back down on its sides causing a huge splash that sent a shower of spray in every direction.

I stood there like an idiot. I never saw anything like that.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice called from behind me. I jumped about two feet and looked back.

Taichi.

"Watching and taking a break." I replied dully.

Across the choppy water of the tank, the flying fish surfaced, blowing a great gasp of spray and mist from its blowhole.

I stared like a moron.

"Killer whale. He's Willy." Taichi said. "Over seven thousand pounds. Enough power in those jaws to crush bones in to lump oatmeal. You always have to give him his space, you know?"

"Just like me." Then I glared at him.

Willy gave a pitched whistling squeal.

"Don't bother him, and he won't bother you, understand?" Taichi said looking into my eyes.

"Just like me." I said again.


End file.
